1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven is a cooking apparatus designed for sealing and heating cooking materials including food to ripen the food. Since the oven can roast up and down portions of the cooking materials to a desired degree without turning over the cooking materials, the oven is convenient to use. The oven can be classified into an electric oven, a gas oven, an electronic oven, and a composite oven depending on a heat source used.
A control unit for controlling each part of the oven is provided to the oven. The control unit includes a printed circuit board (PCB) on which various circuits are formed, and a board support panel on which the PCB is installed.
In a related art, the PCB is integrally formed. The PCB is mounted on one side of the board support panel. Therefore, a kind of the PCB that can be formed on the board support panel can be limited due to a limited space of the board support panel.
Also, the board support panel is exposed to a front side of the oven according to a related art. The PCB is installed on a backside of the board support panel. A cook top is installed on a front side of the board support panel. Therefore, hot air delivered from the cook top during a cooking operation has an influence on the PCB, so that a disorder of the PCB may be generated.